In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-310705, one end portion of a bobbin (spool) is fixed so as to be capable of rotating as a unit together with a locking base. In a vehicle emergency, a pawl provided to the locking base engages with a latch plate. When this occurs, a shear pin fixing the latch plate is snapped such that the latch plate rotates.
The above retractor is provided with a housing shaft, the housing shaft being disposed parallel to the bobbin (spool). A wire (energy absorption member) is coiled around the housing shaft, the wire extends out from the housing shaft toward a pulley of the latch plate, and one end of the wire is anchored to the pulley. Moreover, the wire extending out from the housing shaft toward the pulley is plastically deformed by an energy absorption section. When the latch plate is rotated, the wire is taken up onto the latch plate while being plastically deformed in the energy absorption section. This thereby absorbs shock energy.
Moreover, an energy absorption mechanism determines the body weight of an occupant and a rate of acceleration/deceleration based on output from a body weight sensor provided in a vehicle seat and a collision sensor provided to the vehicle, and calculates a webbing pull-out load arising in the occupant. A plastic deformation amount of the wire by the energy absorption section is then adjusted according to the pull-out load. Namely, the force limiter load is adjusted.